Malon's Story
by Mew Universe
Summary: "I was not always in love with the Hero of Time... but I daresay he became one of my closest friends..." Malon's thoughts and reflections concerning Link's influence on her life. Features some L&Z told from Malon's perspective. Oneshot, please R&R.


I was not always in love with the Hero of Time. Rather, when I first met him, I found him a rather strange child- dressed in green clothes, traces of baby fat still rounding his cheeks, a glowing fairy floating around his head. Link claimed he came to Father's ranch out of curiosity and a desire to rest from his adventures, but I thought the Goddesses sent him as a little joke. After all, I rarely talked to or played with other children my age, because of both being busy on the ranch and my natural trait to spend time by myself. In truth, I preferred taking care of and singing to my little horse Epona over the presence of human company. Yet, Epona found something special deep within Link, something good and kind. She took an immediate liking to the boy, rubbing her soft nose against his cheek and hands. He did not even have to finish singing her special song before she would come to him.

Perhaps it was because of his love and care for Epona that he managed to capture my heart unknowingly.

Link traveled and went on countless adventures over the years I knew him. More often than not, Epona went with him as his trusted steed. So often my heart ached for both of them as they were both putting their lives in danger. It was painfully obvious when I worried for them; my father Talon would comment on it as I completed my work a bit more sluggishly than usual. However, my worry for them would quickly evaporate like the dew of the morning when I'd see the tall silhouette of Link riding my beautiful roan mare towards the ranch. He came by the ranch after every one of his adventures, telling Father and me of them, then speaking to me alone as we together cared for Epona. I daresay he became my closest friend besides my father and the horses.

As we grew up together, I became a holder of many of his deepest secrets, his greatest dreams and even his fears. Some may see Link as a sort of perfect being, maybe even a god, but I know better. Even the most righteous person has their flaws. That was how I could trust him in return with all of the secrets of my own heart, save one.

I have never told him how dear and tender my love for him became. It will not matter, anyways. After all, he loves another – the princess he serves and fights for.

As we both began our years into adulthood, while Link still visited often, he also spent more time at the palace when he was not adventuring or at war. Rumor spread through Hyrule like an arsonist's fire that Link and the princess were lovers. Of course, this was not true; Link confided in me that he'd never been alone with her in her chambers, for he valued his honor and the princess's virtue above all else. I know he spoke the truth- I have known him long enough to tell when he is hiding something. Yet, when he spoke of her – and he talked of her often – there was always a light and melting tenderness in his eyes, in his very smile.

One of the most recent times he and I talked, just us two, the announcement he made to me did not surprise me, but still pierced my heart.

The day is still one I remember as clearly as I do the smell of roses. It was midday during the summer. Link and I were working together on caring for all the horses out in the harsh sunlight. I was brushing Epona's mane and coat; Link was soothing another mare by stroking her neck and singing to her softly in a sweet baritone voice.

He suddenly stopped singing and fed the mare oats from his hand. "I am leaving for the palace today," he told me. I could hear his smile, although I was not looking at him.

"After only staying one night?" I teased, scratching a little behind Epona's ears. "You mock my father's hospitality."

Link laughed. "You know I would stay until leaving for Termina in a few days' time," he replied, beginning to brush the golden mare's coat. "Tonight is a special occasion, however. The king is hosting a banquet for the ambassadors of our allies, celebrating the anniversary of the treaty between us and them."

"Oh, you must tell me what happens there!" I responded excitedly, glancing behind me at him. "Especially if that one pompous lord makes a fool of himself again, like last time – that humored me for days."

Link chuckled, but said nothing more. A few silent moments passed between us. I turned around. "Link?" I asked, lowering the brush in my hand.

He turned to face me, his blue eyes shining like a clear sky, a smile growing on his face. My heart skipped a beat. "Tonight I propose to Zelda. I will ask for her hand in marriage."

My heart sank, although I kept smiling. "That's wonderful," I said. Epona nickered in agreement.

Link nodded. "Indeed," he said. "I asked her father for his approval. He is more than happy to accept me as his son-in-law. It was his idea that I ask Zelda at the banquet. She is not yet aware of my plans, and what a joy it will be when she hears of them!" His voice grew in excitement and joy until it flooded over into me. The joy of that moment buried my sorrow for a short while.

"I am truly happy for you," I replied as Epona nuzzled my cheek. "You sure you are up to the task of ruling after the king joins the Goddess?"

Link shrugged. "We will see. I have been to enough political meetings to count as training," he said with a laugh.

I laughed too. Thankfully I had never been to one of those. Link always described them as tedious, frustrating, and boring. Silently my smile faded into a solemn expression. My gaze traced over the grass near my feet. I did my best to keep my heart from breaking in front of him, but soon it would snap, leaving me weeping.

Boots scuffed the ground near me. "Malon," Link said simply. I looked up at him; he had walked over to me. "I know you miss Epona greatly when I leave with her. If she were to come with me again after tonight, you would most likely not see her again." Epona slid her velvet horse lips over Link's blonde hair and green hat. He stroked her nose as he told me, "After I am betrothed to Zelda, Epona will stay here with you on the ranch."

I stared at him in shock. For one, I hadn't even started thinking about her fate, and I also knew that Link didn't realize the true reason for my sadness. "But you need a good horse to ride," I protested. "And Epona has always been good for you."

He shook his head. "She will grow weary of adventures and battles long before I do. Besides, she is your horse and always has been." He smiled to reassure me.

Tears filled my eyes as I smiled widely and gave him a hard hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said joyfully. He hugged me back briefly before I released my hold on him. He was right, after all; I could not have endured being permanently separated from my dear Epona.

"You have been one of my best friends for many years," Link told me. "This, sadly, is one of the only ways I can truly return to you all the kindness and friendship you and Talon have shown me."

"Oh, hush, there is no need for repayment," I scolded him lightly, waving my hand dismissively. Yet, that very act of kindness healed me. After he left that night, I did not sob myself into sleep like I thought I would. Rather, I lay awake, staring up at the full moon in the darkness, thanking the Goddesses for their foresight of sending Link to be my friend. A few tears dripped down my cheeks, nonetheless. Goddesses' will, my romantic notions for him would fade.

A few years have passed since then. The king of Hyrule still lives and rules, with Zelda as heir to the throne and Link by her side. Link and the princess both visit Lon Lon Ranch on occasion, even though royal duties keep them both busier than ants. Zelda and I have bonded like sisters, and we've even discussed me becoming one of her ladies-in-waiting. For now, though, I am content working and living on the ranch. Most importantly, though, I am truly happy for both of them. They love each other dearly, and their loyalty to each other cannot be broken by a hundred horses' hooves.

As for me, I have met several pleasant young men and flirted with a few of them. However, even though I do not have a sweetheart, I do not worry. I remind myself of one truth as I sing to Epona each day: Someday I will find my own loyal warrior in green.

Until then, I can be patient.

* * *

MU: I received the inspiration for this story one night as I was heading to sleep. Hopefully this story portrays Malon as I see her - a playful girl that has matured over the years. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this oneshot. :)


End file.
